Her Worst Nightmare
by SamScullySVU
Summary: What will happen to Olivia when she experiences the worst thing that can happen to a woman? How will it effect her life in the long term? How will she handle the challenges she will face?
1. Chapter 1

**Her Worst Nightmare**

The smell of spring hangs thick all around the city and she has the cabbie drop her here. She would walk this evening to her destination, and enjoy the warmth after such a cold winter. Mid-March can still get a bit nippy once the sun goes down but tonight is staying on the warm side and she lets her shawl hang from her elbows, and not wearing it on her shoulders has her feeling carefree as she strolls.

Brian is waiting at the restaurant a couple blocks away and she smiles as she walks along. She was enjoying having him back in her life and when he got shot in front of her, it tore her heart out and she realized that this was more than re-exploring their earlier relationship. She cut it short the first time for a few reasons: her job _was_ her spouse and she could she herself falling for him, she even told him, "You don't fall in love with people you work with, Brian." All he heard was, "I'm not interested."

The call coming on her phone startles her and she nearly drops it before answering, "Benson."

Detective Olivia Benson is caught off guard when the large gloved hand clasps over her mouth and nose with a funny smelling cloth she knows to be chloroform and the other arm is wrapped tightly around her waist as she struggles with all her might, digging her fingernails into the hands and arms of this man. A second set of hands is now mauling her body as well, holding her legs and injecting her thigh with a needle. She is powerless and her struggle is futile as both drugs take effect. Her purse and phone clatter to the sidewalk as the voice of her co-worker calls her name and she clings to his voice as the darkness takes over her mind.

It finally lets go of his arm and his blood coats the tips of Its fingers with the painted claws and he likes the fight of this creature he triumphed over so easily. He lays his catch on the floor of the van and Man 2 crawls in to drive. They must take It to their "lair" quickly so It does not escape his clutches. It lays there unmoving, except when the driving motions cause bumps and jiggles.

He watches Its body under the silky blue evening gown It has on, on for now. Each little bump or slight variation in left or right directions, peaks his interest as the body moves under the thin, smooth dress and he begins his exploration with more than just his eyes now.

His hands begin by softly touching Its cheek and then caressing the jaw line, then the throat. He places his hand around Its throat and squeezes, not so gently, to insure his captive is truly unconscious. Satisfied, his hand continues its course towards the torso of this creature. His excitement is heightened as he touches Its nipple and it reacts to his attention. He teases the other one as well and his manhood begins to awaken. The tiny little dress straps are no defense against his desire and they snap like dry spaghetti, he thinks victoriously as he exposes Its very voluptuous breasts simultaneously.

"Olivia!" he screams her name now. All the noise on her end cannot be a good thing and now he hears a vehicle quickly accelerate in the background and his heart stops as he listens for her response. Why isn't she answering? He is now in overdrive trying to focus on the room that seems to be spinning as his mind goes to the worst. Cragen has heard the last outburst made by the rough and tough detective, from his office and he hurries without haste into his squad room to learn the meaning of this very special name said with such fear and pain.

The squad room is now totally focused on Det. Odafin Tutuola who stands staring at his phone in disbelief at what he thinks just happened.

TARU has traced Olivia's personal phone to 87th and Vine, just about seventy-five feet SW of the intersection. Security camera footage in the area, is being confiscated as evidence and a BOLO has been issued on her description, and before much longer; the city is on full alert for the van with the two assailants and the missing NYPD Detective. Unbeknownst to the city of New York, the van had already arrived at its destination about ten minutes before the info was going over the radios to the first responders of this great city.


	2. Chapter 2

Throbbing. Waves. Spinning. Nausea.

I am alive. Alive! Thank God.

Fear. Cold. Quiet. Naked. WHAT?

Olivia, the human, wills her head to stop the confusion and focus.

Focus on your heartbeat. Your breathing. What can I feel? Skin is cold. Why am I naked? Am I naked? Can't move. Head spinning and reeling me through different realities. Focus. What can I hear? My breathing. _Is_ that mine? I feel tape on my mouth? Can't move my arms or legs. Open your eyes! Dark still. Are they open? Look around. Nausea. Don't look around. Listen. Focus. Heartbeat. Breath in. Breath out. That hurt some. Why? Again, breath. My lungs hurt. FEAR! SOMEONE GRABBED ME! FIGHT!

He likes watching It as It begins to waken. The brows furrow and crinkle. Nostrils flare and relax. A little noise. He likes how helpless It sounds and looks in Its new room. He hardens between his legs when It pulls at the handcuffs. He watches every expression, every twitch, every move made in vain and he smirks at the ideas coming to him. He cannot wait to make It beg. Make It bleed. Make It cry. He will enjoy this greatly, just as he has been planning for more than two years now.

He had three practice runs before THIS Creature came to be his. The others were for him to perfect his techniques for THIS one! IT belongs to HIM NOW! Now he has his Top Prize and his anticipation mounts to an uncontrollable serge and he begins his SECOND conquest, but It is awake for _this_ conquering and he becomes fully aroused as It fights his touch.

What is that? Don't touch me! No! Stop it now! HELP ME!

She screams at her attacker but to no avail. Small, scared, helpless. That is what her pleas sound like to her ears, muffled by the restrictive properties of the silver obtrusion to her voice. Her voice has being taken, along with her freedom and her rights. All in just a few shorts moments. Her heart cries out in desperation as she struggles against this horrifying onslaught to her soul, body and very core of her being.

His hands grab and pull her body every which way. Her hands, cuffed overhead are useless. The thought crosses her mind that Brian is the last man to touch her willingly and her heart cries out for him. Then, HE is hurting her legs, pulling at them and digging fingers into her thighs. She is powerless to stop the assault her body is enduring. His body lays on top of her, trapping her torso as he enters her and her soul cries in angst and her spirit breaks under this torture.

"What do you _mean_ there are no new leads?" Cragen barks into the receiver of his desk phone in total frustration. He listens with a look of irritation plainly evident on his face as his crew waits for updates in the other room.

They have been combing the city for 30 hours now with nothing new to help their friend and coworker. More than that, she is their leader, their backbone, their foundation. She is the heart of SVU. They knew this but didn't _truly_ realize until her life was in jeopardy. They were each dealing with mixed emotions from rage, to fear, to panic, to defeat; each time a lead fizzled into the drudge of repeated information they acquired from each source at the abduction sight. Nothing new since. Nothing.

Cragen controlled his negative emotions as he walked into his squad room, "Where are we on her financials and her old cases? Chasing down obvious threats first, I wanna focus on her routine outside of work also." He pounds the desk nearest to him. "Damn it" he throws at no one specific.

Her squad, along with the entire NYPD and all first responders in the Manhattan area and all her borrows, are on full alert for ANY similar information released by the Captain of this important victim. Manhunts are organized, roadblocks established. A reward is issued. News stories are supplied with information the police think might help catch these kidnappers, but not too much so they still have cards in their hand. Every effort is made to locate her.


	3. Chapter 3

She lays defeated, broken, bleeding, crying. The emotion toil outweighs the physical in a way she did not know was possible. Right now the physical blatantly reminds her that she is, indeed, alive. The emotional reminds her that maybe she doesn't _want _to be. The blame she heaps on herself is not enough to block out the assault that is starting again.

How did I let this happen? He is touching me again! I can't keep my eyes closed any longer. I must see who is doing this to me. I can feel myself blink but it's too dark to see much. There is a dark blob, but not right somehow. Like his movements are trailing ever so slowly. I can feel his head move below my chest area, but it takes forever for my eyes to see nothing above me. I can feel his rough bearded face moving and digging between my legs, causing my sensitive skin to scream in protest to this strange experience. I struggle uselessly. His tongue violates the entire area and now he is pushing an object inside me! I cant make him stop, no matter how much I struggle against this monstrosity that is now happening to me! Briiiiiiaaaaaaaaaannnnnn, heeeeeeelllllllppppp meeeeeeeee!

It finally opened Its beautiful brown eyes! I like watching It try to focus.

"You cannot see, sweetheart," he thinks to himself. "I blinded you with drops that I made myself and before they wear off I will put more in, so try all you want!" he chuckles to himself at Its useless efforts at seeing him. He wants to devour Its sex with his mouth and his excitement rises as It reacts to his facial hair, and he revels at how much It fights the toy he pushes inside Its whore-hole.

"I know you like this, you fucking cunt!" he screams in Its face now and It recoils away from the verbal assault and he feels his pants fitting tighter. The legs are untied, but the hands still locked in place over Its head, are flailing at him; and those painted claws are grasping for an object to dig into. Feet kick at him ineffectually and he moves to be in between legs again. It grunts and fights as he pulls at the elastic waist of his sweatpants. Exposing his tool again, he lightly touches the hole repeatedly with it, enticing the sad cry-like noises from his entrapped pet. The efforts It makes in vain, arouse him to enter It as violently as possible, until he fills It with his god-given power. Shrieks rip from Its throat and blood drips from the tears below as he explodes into this filthy whore.

His sweat falls all over her face as he climaxes and she is gagging in disgust and she must control the urge to vomit, she doesn't want to die choking on her own stomach contents. He flops onto her body as if she were a simple mattress to sleep on.

He feigns passing out and just listens to his pet struggle to catch Its breath from the efforts of unsuccessfully stopping the game they just played. Its cries and he smiles in victory. He untapes the mouth now to get a better reaction to his success. He is rewarded.

"Get off of me, asshole! You piece of SHIT! Get away from me! Let me GO! HEEEEELLLLPPPPP!"

"Keep screaming, noone can hear you!" he laughs at her in her struggle against the cuffs she can clearly feel. The cold of the room keeping her skin taut and her nerve-endings on full alert now. She can feel his light touch, as he sits on the bed next to her now, with only her body hair as he lightly trails her skin with his fingers, without making actual contact.

"Leave Me Alone!" she screams in the direction she thinks he is, from the dark blob that hasn't moved for a minute or so. "Let me outta here!" she screams at the top of her lungs.

Now her nipple is touched and she valiantly tries to recoil from his touch. "STOOOOOP!" Spit flies from her mouth towards the blob.

Nipple is now tightly squeezed between fingertip and thumb. It fights him and he devours entire aureola in his mouth. Whimpers come from tightly closed lips as It tries to be strong. HE LIKES THAT EVEN MORE and he mounts his trophy again and staves off for more than an hour at full penetration and vigor until It begs him to stop. At which point, he can no longer resist his release into his spoils of war!

He pants on top of It and starts talking, "Oh my god, that was amazing! I have cum more since you got here than I have in a long time. I KNEW you were my perfect fit." he pauses, then with a sensual tone he says, "Olivia." It shivered hearing Its name and he throbbed inside It again. "You belong to me and we fit so perfectly. Do you know how long I've waited for _YOU_?" he starts kissing Its face lovingly and tenderly, causing another whimper from It. He thrusts with the stir below from Its noises. Its face is cradled in his hands and eyes squeeze shut against the onslaught of kisses devouring Its face and neck.

The team at the Special Victims Unit are hard at work trying to chase down every lead. They talk to _every_ single perpetrator who made the tiniest threat against her and even the ones that _didn't_ make threats. No stone left unturned, so to speak; even looking into perps that are locked up maybe contacting someone on the outside.

Her life outside of work, which wasn't much besides work, was scoured intensely, looking back as far as two years. Her building and neighborhood were both canvassed with no one seeing Liv being followed. Her gym was looked into; including members, owners, visitors, _who_ever. Cashiers at her local food store, people who looked into renting an apartment in her building and _didn't_ rent. They looked EVERYWHERE and into EVERYONE. Spent from a long three days with no sleep, they sit around the squad room lost in thought. The captain breaks the silence,

"Okay, so I want Amaro and Rollins to go grab a few in the crib and then swap with Fin and Munch. No arguments. No one is any good to her without a clear mind and I am going to have some food delivered and you better eat something. Some rest and fuel might help us see something we missed, or come up with other ideas on where to look. We all gotta stay focused to be at our top game for _when_ we find her alive," he turned and walked into his office and picked up the phone as he watched Amanda and Nick slowly comply with his orders and he begins his food order with the voice on the other end.


	4. Chapter 4

"Open your _mouth_, Bitch!" Man 1 screams in Its face as he shoves the bottle of alcohol in Its open gape. It is thirsty, so It drinks the brown sludge, grateful to be given _something_. That excites him and he wants something else in Its face now. He pushes the gun mussel to Its temple and says, "Bite me and you _die_. I will use a hammer and knock your fucking teeth down your throat and watch you choke on them, so best keep your teeth out of the way." The expression of fear on Its face thrills him and he shoves into the hole. He takes a long swig. It has eyes wide open, yet still unseeing of Man 1 from the drops he uses. He grabs Its hair to control the rhythm until he explodes into the orifice and It cries again. He smiles victoriously at this thing he caught and trapped here. It is totally at _his_ will and his ideas begin to spin.

It lays crying and pulling at the restraints around the wrists and the legs are still free. It is pulling Itself into a tighter ball closest to the hands. Man 1 is texting by the table he put in the room as he enjoys watching It squirm. He is enjoying a high quality marijuana cigarette and he loads a syringe with something for his toy. He cannot wait to see how the black tar will effect the health nut who is a _cop_ and therefore has probably _never_ done _anything_ illegal. Man 2 is bringing some acid, pills, schrooms, other illegal street drugs and drinks. For now he quietly strolls to It and watches the tits moving with the sobs. The tight firm muscles of the ab group as It inhales and exhales with each whimper. The long, smooth legs as they draw into the tight bundle.

He is watching It when he hears his companion coming down the steps to their "fun room" and he touches a nipple to enjoy the reaction. The door opens and Man 2 walks into the small room and he hums a noise of approval at their spoils. Man 2 grabs the ankles of It and yanks towards him. Amidst the screams and fighting of this strong creature, Man 1 grabs the arm and finds the vein in the elbow area and jabs the needle in and then the drug. It fights hard until the Heroin takes effect. It is reeling from Its first taste and then It pukes to the side and the head bobs and nods to and fro as the tar does its magic.

She is floating and she can feel her body being touched and moved but is unable to connect her mind and body. The cop in her fought against this drug being forced on her, but she was not strong enough. But now she _knows_ the pull this drug has on people and she knows why they want more. The violation being done to both holes down there is barely even at the edge of her conscience and she swims in the bliss the drug is bringing her, and later, when her head does clear, she will be grateful they gave her this bliss, no matter how bad drugs are.

When her head _does_ clear some, she becomes aware of the real world. Her world now. She hates this new world, as she becomes aware of being violated from behind, and she begins to struggle. She is face down and an arm is around her waist, holding her private area at the most convenient position for her attacker to take her from behind. The object in her mouth is covered with a watermelon flavored lubrication and she wants to bite down, until the gun comes from the side of her face to point straight into her eye.

She realizes that she can see much better now and she looks closely at the silver object reminding her _not_ to bite down. It was a .45 Smith & Wesson with pearl inlays on the handle and it looked pricy. She _just_ realized the hand holing it belongs to a black man and her memories start flooding her mind trying to figure out _which_ black man this is and if he might have crossed her path. _If_ he did.

Her attacker did _not_ seem to know she can see much clearer now and she looks around, focusing on her surroundings and _not_ what is being done to her body. The wall behind the iron headboard is brick and the bed frame seems old, most of the paint is gone. The top of the mattress appears to be about three feet from the concrete floor and then, she sees a scar on her attacker.

This scar is _not_ from any common surgery to her knowledge, _because_ of its location. Near the curve of the lowest abdominals close to the round shape of the pelvic bone. The shape looks like a knife cut with a 90 degree bend on the outside 1/3 and it resembles an "L" but upside-down. The color is light and kind of pink-ish, indicating to her cop brain that it happened recently w/in the last year.

Another scar is on his upper thigh and is darker than his skin tone, indicating that is is quite old. It is round and must be a bullet hole. She has found _two_ ways of making an ID if she lives through this. She has some ammo. _God_ she wants to live!

He is holding her hair and the rhythm seems controlled by the man behind her as he rapes her. His finger is going inside the other hole and she tries to fight them off her. The jerking of her hair bringing her head towards her back, reminding her how easy snapping her neck would be for these men who are _much_ stronger than her and she relaxes her body. They both continue till climax and Man 1 lets her head drop, giving her an eyeline toward the man behind her. He still holds her hips and his pants are at his knees as he kneels behind her. The exposed skin is pale white and his leg hairs are very light blonde. She sees no marks, scars, tattoos, moles, nothing but skin. She wished for more but knew even this small amount of info might help during prosecution. _If_ that ever happens. For now, she must simply _survive_!

Hours turned into days and she thought this torture might never end. They forced her to eat some weird stuff, causing the two men to laugh about a cop eating shrooms. They injected her many times and she thinks with a few different street drugs. Some amped her up. Some made her feel like swimming in molasses. Some she went to an all new dimension. Drugs and pills and drink. Drugs and pills and drink. She spent three days in a whirlpool of sensations as one drug would wear off; they watched closely for her reactions to each one; they would send her gyrating down a different rabbit hole. She has stuff put in her eyes. The first one blurs everything again and the other must have been acid, for she began hallucinating. She lost all understanding of reality and the men reveled in their triumph over such a strong woman who dedicated her life to helping victims and catching the bad guys.

They both said it over and over during this three days, _"just LOOK at you NOW"_ and one would spit at her, while the other whipped her with his belt. She was so drugged that she barley noticed the painful welts developing on her body. They also burned her with cigarettes.

They put a plastic bag over Its head and blow pot smoke into it. They want It high in every way they can think of and they are having so much fun with their toy. It is actually participating in some of the activities of the long weekend and they enjoy how this drug or that drug effects Its cognitive skills. Other times It fights them tooth and nail for every second of the assault. They liked _that_ more! It is now covered in lots of new marks and Man 1 touches each one tenderly with his fingers or mouth. His toy is reacting to the pain caused by each touch and he conquers his trophy again before they leave the basement.

Brian is pacing in his old squad room and Munch is trying to calm him, "Brian, you need to take a break before you wear yourself thin and then you wont be a help to her when we _do _find her."

"_Find her? _When is _that_ gunna happen? She was kidnapped _FOUR_ weeks ago and noone is any closer to finding her! Liv is out there somewhere," his hand sweeping in a large arc, indicating the city they live and work in. "They probably _killed_ her already! They gotta know by now that she is a cop, even if they didn't before. They wont risk getting caught. She's _DEAD_ Munch! We failed her and she deserves better."

Sergeant John Munch grabs his old friend by the shoulders and begins calming the boyfriend of their squad hero, looking directly into Brian's eyes he begins, "Liv's alive! She's a fighter and she is strong and she would want you to be strong for her. She will hold on, _waiting_ to be rescued by her friends and colleagues. She would want you to focus on how to bring her home, _not_ the 'what ifs' we cannot control. _She_ is staying strong, I just know it, Bri. Stay strong for her, man. Take a deep breath and if that doesn't help, take another one. You can do this Bri."

Nick Amaro is _not_ a fan of this guy, but he can see how much he cares for Olivia and he walks over to the conversation. He puts his hand on Brian's back, "Cassidy, John is _right_. You gotta stay strong for her when we find her, okay." This was _not_ a question. Brian was breaking down and needed strength. Nick developed a new respect for this man in Olivia's life. _She_ chose _him_ to be with and to love and if noone sees why, it did not matter. They seemed very attached to each other and now her man was hurting and Nick would help however he could. His encouragement continues, as does John's.

Amanda Rollins is biting her nails again, watching the exchange between these men. She and Det. Tutola had talked while driving around chasing down lead after lead. He told her of how Liv was undercover in Sealview. He told her how when she went missing, he felt scared because it was_ his_ job inside to watch her back. He barely got to her in time and that the prick had his piece shoved in her face and she was screaming in protest. He had beat her badly and she had hit him hard too. They were both bruised and bleeding. Her one hand was cuffed to the bars on a door window and her other hand was being held away by his legs. The fear in her eyes didn't go away for many months and he feared what may be happening to her now. How bad will this effect her humanity?

Amanda now looks to Fin across from her, at his desk. She watches him, memories of the large room he has worked in with _her_ for all these years come flooding into his mind.

He sees her talking at her desk with a homeless man who witnessed a beating. She doesn't even indicate that he reeks of filth and booze, and he sees how that man had her undivided attention and nothing could pull her from his side, making sure he felt like his every word was very important, no matter the subject matter.

He pictures her walking with a victim to the upstairs employee lounge, where it is a more comfortable setting. Her hand guides them gently by their shoulder. She is kind and warm with her tone and they usually relax while around Liv.

Fin remembers a time when the two of them were "sweating a perp in the box" and in a few hours, her hard-at-it attitude got the sicko spilling his guts, just like a lot of the cowards they put away all the time. Her tactics were amazing and just made the "bad guy" or "evil female" want to stop this cop from figuring out all their secrets while they talked in that room.

His mind raced from one time to another until he started picturing what she mite be doing now. His expression changing to one of fear and sick worry and Amanda can see it and before he triggers the already sensitive Brian a few feet away, she calls, "Hey Fin, let's go grab the next round of food. What shall we do today? Chinese? Italian? Mongolian?" she looks towards Brian and the two detectives who are all calmer now, "Guys, got a craving for somethin' or just whatever? I was kinda thinkin' that little diner over off of Fifth. Any takers? I need to get outta here for a couple hours."


	5. Chapter 5

Her head is swimming again and the blur is there but she knows for sure that the _three_ men are in the room. One is touching her hair, and two are laughing in the background. She _hates_ when all three are together. The newest guy came in at the end of the second week and things just got worse from there. They _feed_ off each other and the torture is overwhelming, even _with_ drugs effecting her mind. The fear that each time she wakes, could be her last, drives her further into a deathwish and she hopes someday soon they have their "fill" of her and they put her out of her misery. She has given up hope of being rescued and awaits the inevitable. Death. She would welcome it now to escape Hell.

" I give up!" she screams at Man 3 while he softly pets the mane. That's _his_ favorite part about _this_ participant of the game. He was involved in the others as well, but he _knows_ Man 1 is stuck on this one and he can see why. The fight is gone now but that hasn't changed anything. She gives up! The _gall_ of this one, but it excites him and he begins the motions in her hair again with his implement.

"Kill Me!" she shouts at her attackers and she hears snorts and laughter from all three voices and she weeps at her tragic circumstances and how now she cannot even die like she wants to. They had been giving her just enough food to keep her from starving to death and she decided that she would not eat or drink anymore, hoping maybe she might be lucky enough to starve like they _didn't_ seem to want. Feeding her _proves_ that and she lets her mind go to the afterlife and what might there be.

Her thoughts race from this myth to that god, ones that she knew very little about to Catholicism and how she probably knew the most about _it_ because of _two_ Catholic partners. She though of her mother and how she was "never weak enough" to have needed a "religion" to use as a crutch and how she herself felt that way most of her life.

Now? Now, things might be different. She laid there while all three worked her over, letting her mind wander to possibilities of what might be. Reincarnation? Heaven and Hell? The total end of existence? 72 virgins? Some Haley's comet tail ride? All three holes are desecrated by each man and her head drifts off into the darkness because her body cannot face the physical pain forced upon this vessel.

_They _have become victorious! It is now _begging_ to have this all end. Man 1 feels a huge serge of passion and desire and need, so he takes this thing from behind, _in _the behind, to fill his gift in the ugliest way IT would _hate_ and he lets out an unhumanlike carnal scream as he releases his lifeforce. The thing under him is long since unaware but he spits words of filth and sludge at this bitch whore he suppressed in yet _another_ way. _It_ was no longer of _real_ interest anymore. HE won! He broke Its spirit and that knowledge would hold him for a _long_ time to come, and he grins!

A dark colored van creeps along a empty road in Central Park and the side door slides open and a bloody mess is shoved into the bushes.

It is very early in the morning hours and the sky has no color. The man out walking his little dog, thinks he hears a vehicle door being shut and then tires kind of peeling away from behind him and the van almost mows him and the dog over as he turns just in time to dive away from the oncoming traffic. He just shakes a fist and yells drunken obscenities at the van speeding away. At almost ten till Three, he should be heading home to sleep this drunk haze off. But just one thing, why _was_ the door closing back there? The dog at the end of the leash seemed focused on the area thirty feet or so south of their location. He lets the dog lead him over, but when he sees the bare _foot_ sticking out from the bush, he quickly pulls too hard and the pooch flies back towards the man. He is reaching for his phone and dials the authorities immediately.

The sounds of the coming first responders, draws a tiny little sound from the body and the man jumps back, realizing that this wasn't a body dump. Yet. This person is alive and is hurt badly. He approaches, now holding the dog, to get a closer look and he sees the beaten bloody mess of a naked woman and her appearance is so unholy and unimaginable that he runs a short distance away and empties his stomach contents in a different bush. He talks from that spot to the woman and waits for help to arrive,

"Help is coming. Can you hear the sirens? They are be here any second and get you fixed up, lady. Just hold on now, they're almost here. You're gunna be _just fine_," he lies but hopes it wasn't in his voice as he continues, "don't you worry. Here they come."

The mess from the ground was making gurgly noises and he hoped she wasn't choking to death and while he was just standing there. Being useless. Again. Damn he hated that his ex-wife was right again.

The ambulance pulls up to where he is pointing and the two EMT's run to her side and begin their work. The naked female looks like she was mauled by a wild animal or something! Blood and bruises, cuts and burns. There is not much skin undamaged they note as they work on the patient. Soon she is on the gurney and being wheeled into the back of the local area's "rig." The guy gets in to drive, allowing his female partner to ride in the back, should the patient awaken. She was naked and obviously had been violently assaulted in many ways, he imagined. She would be more comfortable if there was another woman in her eye sight. The loud sirens turning on over head seem to be the trigger that brings this woman around some and she is wincing and whimpering.

The lady EMT talks to her as she works and the patient grabs her forearm and speaks, so quietly that the words are almost undetected, "Don't touch me! You'll contaminate the evidence."

What the _HELL_? This patient said...she is _strong_ thinks the emergency worker at her side.

"I need a rape kit," she continues and both the EMT's have a growing respect for her.

They ask the important questions like her name, someone to call, how many assailants, what kind of weapons; only to know _how_ they need to help her. She only says, "Too much. I must keep most of it to myself for now. They left me for dead. Oh God!" she stops talking after that last sentence, too afraid. She _must_ stay safe now, maybe she won't even tell them who she is. Yeah, right! Someone will realize _who_ she is and the gig will be up. She grabs the lady EMT's arm again and her eyes are pleading when she squeaks out, " How much longer?"

As the doors on the rig are about to be opened, she screams, "I'm Naked!" with fear emanating in her voice. A warm blanket is carefully draped over her.

They are talking and sharing info about the condition of the patient. The awaiting team of doctors and nurses are all female. The male driver was giving the rape info over the radio, as to protect the patient's fragile state of mind upon entering a usually busy emergency department. She was taken into a more private area and the room was just for such cases. They needed to inspect her injuries to determine their course of treatment. She asked the doctor at her right side to please clear the room real quick for privacy.

"I need you to keep this a secret, off the records." she took her time with each word, being that they were spoken around a great deal of pain, "what is today's date please?" The answer surprised her and took her totally off guard and she gaped into thin air as the info took hold.

"THREE MONTHS?" she half cries, half gasps the words. "They must have given up by now," she says sounding even _more_ defeated the doctor thinks. She lets the patient chew on the info and waits for her to finish,

"My name is Detective Olivia Benson," she states matter-of-factly while making direct eye contact with this savior of hers. Now it was _her_ turn to let the words sink in and she watches the face blend into a look of fear and knowledge. "You see, you can understand _why_ I need to be careful. Please write me in as Jane Doe?" she begs with a gut-wrenching sound almost not real to the doctor's ears.

"Well Jane," she smiles. " I am Dr. Burton but you can call me Meagan." Her smile calms this poor woman and she brings her small crew back into the room to start their care.


End file.
